


I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor

by charmax



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gene Genie gets his groove on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor

  
**Video Title:** I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor  
 **Song Title/Artist:** I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor - Arctic Monkeys  
 **Show:** Life On Mars/Ashes To Ashes  
 **Summary:** The Gene Genie gets his groove on.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.53, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Premiered at Club Vivid, [Vividcon](http://www.vividcon.com/index.shtml) 08.  
What struck me most about the differences between LoM and A2A wasn't so much the difference between 70s and 80s but more the socio-economic and regional differences. My 1980s childhood looked much more like LoM than A2A. I went out of my way to make comparisons between Alex's Middle class 80s London and Sam's working class Manchester. In case anyone was wondering the title sequence was heavily influenced by "The Sweeney."

**Links:** [Download Xvid (720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Dancefloor-Charmax-720.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBBkirEV72I)

[I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor](http://www.vimeo.com/1477422?pg=embed&sec=1477422) from [Charmax](http://www.vimeo.com/charmax?pg=embed&sec=1477422) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com?pg=embed&sec=1477422).

**Password: iheartvidz**

**I Bet You Look good On The Dancefloor**

_Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you  
And what it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to  
And your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
And lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go!_

_I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said*, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!_

_I wish you'd stop ignoring me, because it's sending me to despair  
Without a sound, yeah, you're calling me, and I don't think it's very fair  
That your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go!_

_I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said*, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!_

_Oh, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets  
Are just banging tunes and DJ sets and...  
Dirty dancefloors, and dreams of naughtiness!_

_Well, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor_  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!


End file.
